The present disclosure relates generally to generating and verifying data for testing data manipulation programs, and more specifically, to performing verification of data manipulation programs by dynamically defining the type of input data and the type of validation that should be performed.
Testing a program that reads an input file and produces an output file requires disk space to satisfy both ends of the request. This can become very costly based on the required sizes of the input and output files and the number of test data patterns that are to be run. While large amount of disk space may be available on some testing systems it is likely that a majority of test systems will lack the physical disk resources to run tests with large inputs and output files as well as archival of the input files and output files for regression testing and verification.
This situation is again made worse when testing multiple invocations of the program in parallel. All of the data needs to be online for all instances. In the case where all instances will use a single input we may have to have multiple copies of that input file and there will certainly be multiple copies of the output file, again wasting online storage.